youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alchemist
History Not much is known about "The Alchemist's" past, but these are the parts that have been brought together from his own words and records found all over Europe. Although he has abandoned his name long ago, The Alchemist was born at around 1619 A.D. Bradenburg-Prussia, which later just became the "Kingdom of Prussia". He grew up to a noble Prussian Family that seemed to have helped with the creation of Bradenburg-Prussia before the Thirty Years War and seemed to have been directly related to Duke Albert Frederick and his daughter Duchess Anna of Prussia, though how exactly they were related remains unknown. Regardless, "Blake", as he sometimes likes to be called, grew up in the War Conditions of the Thirty Years' War behind the cover of noble luxury, so he never learned too much about the War until later. This later was in 1632, when "Blake" was 13 years of age. When he was 13, he learned about the Art of Alchemy through a Book in his Father's library, after reading about things like turning Lead into Gold and creating a Philosopher's Stone he was inspired to try and dabble with the arts himself. Although, Alchemists were quite rare in Bradenburg-Prussia during this time so he simply told his Family what he was doing and left with Bodyguards to the Republic of Venice to try and find someone to teach him Alchemy. Once he got there, he did manage to find a temporary instructor but it didn't last too long as he was old and soon fell ill to old age. After some grievance, he left again in 1635 to the Papal States, also known as the "States of the Church". Although Catholic Alchemists weren't commonplace, he knew that they did have powerful Alchemists down there that he could learn off of. Again with his Bodyguards, who he took to calling "Phil" and "Frank", he found another Alchemist to learn off of. This one lasted longer, and he was commonly put through tons of hard study and practice brewing. It was here that he had met Pope Urban VIII, who he had common talks with about the War and often got insight about the World around him. He considered the Pope a good friend and when he finally graduated from his Training in 1640, he bid the Pope goodbye and promised to come back one day. Of course, by this time, the Pope was very old and no one knew how much time he had left. Regardless, he spent the next six months in Prussia again where he took a large favor to his Alchemic Practices. And, after those Six Months, he had figured out the ingredients for creating a Philosopher's Stone. This helped him with creating Gold for the Bradenburg-Prussian Army and their allies. Eventually, his Parents were slayed during an invasion on their Family grounds, but he did not let that get to him too much and used his Philosopher's Stone's powers to grant himself immortality. Perhaps a rash decision at the time, but he didn't want to end up with the same fate as his Parents. After he had done this, he started travelling around. This time without "Phil" and "Frank". He commonly spread his knowledge of Alchemy to Western European Countries including France, England, and Bohemia. At around 1646, he had returned to the Papal States to greet the Pope and his old Master again. Although he did see his Master again, the Pope had long sinced passed and was now replaced by Pope Innocent X. This had grievanced "Blake" for some time, but he managed to pull through and decided that if he was gonna be immortal, he had to learn to deal with this. Years passed with very little record of him in Europe. He was once chartered to be friends with the Count of St. Germain and spent a large portion of his time travelling between Prussia, England, America(Which had recently gained its independence from England), and France. He was said to have played a hand in mutliple wars, but he commonly only chose a side if he felt it was right. It wasn't until 1863 when he decided to visit America for an extended period of time. This was during the American Civil War. He sympathized with the Union, and commonly provided them medical assistance through Alchemy. Although, he had been known to be behind Confederate lines and provided support for them as well. Perhaps being one of the most discreet double agents in the War. After the War had ended, he returned to his homeland of Prussia and continued to provide his Alchemical Knowledge for multiple reasons. He once again disappeared in records but there were reports of him visiting Scandinavian, Middle Eastern, and Eastern Asian Countries between the late 1800s and early 1900s. During World War I, he stayed Neutral but did provide support to both sides when requested. During the 20s and 30s he travelled Russia and China a great deal and experienced the rising of communism in both Countries. During the Second World War, he chose the side of the Allies and spent time trying to provide background support for the Jewish Prisoners during it. He had later helped with the creation of Israel, but his ideas for Palestine had been ignored by the newly founded United Nations and eventually he provided neutral support during the Six Day War. After the War he spent the rest of the 60s and 70s in Japan and later travelled Africa and South America a small deal. During the 80s he spent some time in Australia. During the 90s he had taken up residence in Canada. And finally, during the 2010s, he moved down in to the United States and took a great deal of interest in the Justice League there. Today, he's somewhat known through the Justice League and he has been known to assist them from the Background at times. Although, he still wanders and has even been to Antarctica. But, he has taken up personal residence near the Happy Harbor as a Chemist and watches them carefully to see what they plan to do next. Personality His personality is rather confusing. A mix of mature and immature at times. He commonly cracks jokes and keeps a light hearted personality about him, but he can also be known to be a complete genius in the fields of Chemistry and History. When people get to know him, he can commonly be known to talk about how much the World has changed or what Europe was like in the past. He tends to get mad when people call him German and always insists the he's "Prussian" and refuses to accept anything else. Also, when the matter is serious, he has been known to take a stance of neutrality unless he sees fit to supply a certain side with things he makes from Alchemy. In fact, he has a rather large Alchemy Lab in his basement and spends a great deal of time there. Powers & Abilities Although it doesn't seem like it at first, he has a large range of different skills he can use. Alchemy The most obvious of his skills is Alchemy. Although not a real superpower, he is required to have some knowledge of spiritual energy for it to work. He can brew potions as well as transforming matter and destroying it. During his early years, he commonly needed an Alchemy lab with a bookshelf of Alchemic Books to do even simple jobs, but he now possesses the power to memorize the chemical compounds of most objects and can even extend his energy to mess with matter outside of an Alchemy lab. He had learned how to use Transmutation Circles but has evolved far beyond that and can break down and rebuild matter with his very hands if he so wishes to with the help of his Philosopher's Stone. Although, he usually sticks to the use of his Alchemy Lab and Transmutation Circles since it does have some deal of effect on him if he were to do that. For the full list of what he can do, see here: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Alchemy Martial Arts Throughout his travels, he has taken up the interest to learn a variety of Martial Arts just in case. In fact, most of his time in Japan was spent learning Ninjutsu. He also learned Krav Maga in Israel and Jiu Jitsu in Brazil. Along with this are fairly common sword skills, but he almost never uses a Sword for anything. Linguistics Although not a combat-based skill, he knows a variety of different languages and can speak almost all major languages in the World. Though, his native Language is German. Weakness Despite his skills, "Blake" is still a regular Human with regular weaknesses. His body is built up and he can last as long as your average Justice Agent in a fight, but he can still die if he is killed by another. He's also bound to "Equivalent Exchange" and cannot change Matter if the chemical compounds don't match up in some way. Example: He cannot turn Wood into Lava. Even with his Philosopher's Stone. Trivia *"Blake Smith" is just his alias in English. He has a variety of aliases in different countries. *He's an Omnist and has practiced different religions in many countries. *He is a huge fan of different Cuisines. Especially Italian, Afghan, Indian, and Japanese. *He likes birds because they remind him of the Prussian Flag. *Supposedly, he dropped his real name after the Thirty Years' War ended. *He is physically 21 years of age. *He is not filed under any National Agency's records. But, he is listed in the Justice Agency Database. *Apparently, his favorite colors are Black and White Category:Characters Category:TheThing12